


A Christmas Kiss

by Ember_Lace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, No Dialogue, OT4, OT4 but it reads like promtis, POV Prompto Argentum, holiday decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Lace/pseuds/Ember_Lace
Summary: It's the Christmas season and the boys have a surprise for Noctis. Prompto has a lot of work ahead of him.Featuring: Mistletoe
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in over 8 years!
> 
> I played FFXV for the first time over the summer. And naturally fell in love. Though I'll be honest I'm afraid to play the ending (I know what happens and am trying to avoid crying haha). Prompto is definitely my favourite character of all time, despite how much I yelled at him in the beginning because he kept dying in battle (it was before I got any of his character development!).
> 
> Anyway I hope I managed to capture the boys properly. I'm hoping this will be day 1 of a Christmas Advent Calendar which will be either 12 or 24 days haha
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ember_lace)

Prompto wanted everything to be perfect. _Needed_ everything to be perfect. Perfection wasn’t his specialty, but he was determined to give it a shot. Ignis and Gladio were counting on him. He keyed in the code to unlock Noctis’ front door and let himself in, carrying a box full of decorations. Setting it on the counter, he looked around with a soft sigh. Noctis’s apartment had about as much Christmas cheer as the Grinch’s mountain. It was bland and cold, even though he knew that wasn’t Noct. Somehow when the apartment was this clean it just didn’t carry the same feeling as his best friend.

He certainly had his work cut out for him.

He started with music. His go-to for setting the mood in any situation was music, after all. It wasn’t long before the sound of high-energy pop christmas carols filled the apartment and the ambience greatly improved. Bopping along to the music, he got to work, taking decorations out of the box and laying them out on Noct’s dining table. Prompto had wanted to get a tree, but with Ignis and Gladio attending a meeting with Noctis today, he couldn’t get one in here and carry all the decorations by himself. Garland would have to do. 

Many Christmas choruses and several impromptu dance sessions later, Prompto finally was down to his last decoration - mistletoe. The small ball of foliage and berries was innocuous enough but felt heavy in his hands, like a bowling ball. He let out a deep breath and noticed that there was a weight forming in his chest, all because of a small plant. A small shaky laugh left his lips. No, it wasn’t because of the plant. It was because of what it represents and what it could mean if… Prompto set the mistletoe down and rubbed his hands over his face. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It wasn’t as though the attraction wasn’t mutual. They’d talked about this. They just hadn’t kissed... yet.

Shaking himself out of his spiral before it became unnecessary panic, he looked around the apartment for the perfect place to hang the mistletoe. The middle of the room was definitely not a good place; neither was the kitchen, above the couch, or anywhere near the dining table. It was easier to place in a doorway, but the only one available was the one to Noct’s bedroom. Prompto blushed deeply at the implication such an act would convey and immediately decided against it. That was definitely too much, too fast. He wanted the mistletoe to be light, but meaningful. After some internal debate, he finally settled on the perfect place. 

Surveying the apartment with pride, Prompto decided that everything really was perfect. Or at least as perfect as it could be in the absence of those he loved. He moved into the kitchen wishing he wasn’t so much of a disaster at baking cookies. He’d leave that up to Ignis. Instead, he turned on the kettle so he could make himself a mug of hot chocolate while he waited for his boys to get home. 

Ten minutes later, the lock on the door sounded as the code was keyed in and Prompto jumped to attention, watching the door for his boyfriends’ reactions. He could hear Noctis grumbling about something on the other side of the door, and then he walked in. Prompto lifted his camera; held his breath. The shutter clicked the moment Noctis saw it, his features morphing from frustrated to stunned before lighting up into the most brilliant smile Prompto had ever seen. He knew that Ignis and Gladio were admiring his handiwork as well, but Prompto couldn’t take his eyes off of Noct. There was something about watching Noctis experiencing joy without attempting to hide it that made Prompto’s heart flutter. He snapped a few more pictures of the reaction as Noctis moved into the apartment, praises and amazement tumbling from his lips before he flopped down onto the couch. As they all moved to settle in, Gladio clapped Prompto on the shoulder with a “Good work, kid” before joining Noctis, and Ignis kissed Prompto on the cheek with a “Well done” before heading to the kitchen. 

Prompto was elated. He felt so light that he could fly. Sure, this was a surprise that the three of them had planned for Noctis together, but to have the approval of them all made Prompto’s heart soar. Tonight, more than any other, Prompto felt like he was home. 

The rest of the evening went by in a multi-coloured cloud of happiness. Prompto snuggled on the couch with Noctis while Ignis made dinner. After eating, he helped Ignis make cookies and they all had a great time decorating them, devolving into giggles at their terrible artistic skills. At some point in the evening, Prompto and Gladio ended up dancing together in the middle of the living room. And then, it was time to leave. 

Prompto couldn’t help but cast nervous glances at the entry hall as they started to clean up the messes they had made. At the little ball of leaves and berries hanging above the exit. He wondered if the others had noticed it. If they had, they certainly hadn’t drawn attention to it. Pulling on his coat, Prompto smiled to himself as Noctis leaned against the wall where he always did to say goodbye - right under the small ball of mistletoe. 

Ignis moved first. He cupped Noct’s cheek gently and moved in, ignoring the surprise that passed across Noctis’ face. The kiss was soft and rather quick, ending with a murmured, “Good night, Noctis” before Ignis pulled away and moved toward the door. Gladio stepped up next, taking Noct’s chin and tilting his blushing face up to his own. Gladio didn’t kiss as softly as Ignis, but it wasn’t any less loving. And then it was Prompto’s turn. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest as he was met with Noctis’s flushed face and soft smile. Prompto didn’t reach for his face like the others. He wrapped his arms around Noct’s neck, so that he could brush his fingers through his soft hair. He’d been thinking of this moment all day and wanted this kiss to be absolutely perfect. He leaned a little too quickly, bumped their noses together, laughed, and moved in again. 

Noct’s lips were soft and hot, warmed by the others, and kissing him felt like a dream come true. Prompto pulled back and rested his forehead against Noct’s, enjoying the warmth of his breath against his face for a moment. When he moved away, Prompto pointed up, answering the lingering question in Noctis’s eyes. He grinned at the amusement in Noct’s face as he finally saw the mistletoe.

“Merry Christmas, Noct.”


End file.
